fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Yuki Sohma
Yuki Sohma (草摩 由希, Sōma Yuki; "Yuki Soma"Fruits Basket Official Site) is one of the main protagonist of the Fruits Basket series. He is the younger son of his parents and the younger brother of Ayame Sohma. He is the Rat of the Chinese Zodiac. Known to his classmates with various nicknames such as "Prince Yuki" and "Prince Charming," Yuki is depicted as an attractive, reserved, and accomplished young man with many admirers. However, due to his broken family, abusive childhood, and the effects from the Curse, Yuki has low severe self-esteem issues and feels isolated. As he gets to know Tohru Honda, he begins thinking he's in love with her, but later realizes he had been looking for a mother figure in her. Fueled by Tohru's kindness and motherly love, Yuki finds the courage to become president of the student council despite his misgivings, and in the process becomes best friends with Kakeru Manabe and falls in love with Machi Kuragi. In Fruits Basket Another, he is married to Machi and the father of Mutsuki Sohma, his son acting as one of the main characters. Appearance Yuki stands 5' 7" and weighs 119 pounds. He has dark grey (purple in the anime) eyes. Yuki's hairstyle has a front fringe with the left side of his hair longer than his fringe. He dresses mainly in Chinese-style clothes just for the reason that Takaya-sensei (the mangaka) likes them. She added that she believes they suit his androgynous nature, and that she deliberately gave Yuki and Kyo different styles to distinguish them farther. While Kyo prefers loose clothes, Yuki often wears collared or tight-fitting clothes. Later on in the manga, it is seen clearly that Yuki slowly changes his style by wearing looser clothing more or less like Kyo. When Yuki transforms, he is a rat with silver fur. According to Tohru, Yuki shares the same eyes as Ayame, only to be different colors and Ayame looks like the grown-up version of Yuki. Personality Yuki is depicted as an attractive, reserved, and accomplished young man with many admirers, but who finds being friendly really difficult. Yuki is talented at anything he tries (except cooking and cleaning). However, when Yuki was young, Akito Sohma, the head of the family, kept him isolated from the rest of the family and convinced him no one liked or needed him. Because of this emotional abuse, Yuki has low self-esteem and feels isolated. He is known as "Prince Yuki", "Prince Yuki Sohma", and "Prince Charming" at school, where despite his popularity he must avoid intimacy with girls lest they trigger his transformation into a rat. However, as the story progresses, Yuki begins to open up more and expresses his feelings frequently. It is shown that once he cares about someone, he will make an effort to ensure that they are happy and satisfied. It is also shown that Yuki is a hard worker once he has a passion for it. He has a fan club headed by Motoko Minagawa that tries to "protect" him from other admirers, with the result being that Yuki is further isolated. Yuki, however, wishes that he could be with people as friends, rather than be admired from afar, and envies both Kyo Sohma's and Kakeru Manabe's easy ways with others. He is touched when, faced with the prospect of having her memory of the Sohma family secret erased, Tohru Honda asks that he will remain her friend, which no one had asked him before. Story Overview Early Life For his early education, Yuki went to a private school. He was playing tag with the other kids when a girl accidentally bumped into him and he transformed then he then witnessed the erasing of his first friends' memories."Akito... am I that strange. Am I so strange that we have to keep it a secret?" Yuki asked Akito and he said" hmm...yes.. you are that strange what do you think they would do if they knew. They'd wouldn't come near you they'd hate you" Staying at the Main House For the first 10-14 years of his life, Yuki was given to Akito as a playmate, and the two of them were constantly together. After Akito's mind was twisted, Yuki was locked in an isolated room, similar to Kyo's, and suffered severe mental abuse from Akito. Eventually, Hatsuharu begged Shigure to free Yuki from the Main House by getting Yuki to stay with Shigure. First Meeting Tohru Honda When he coincidentally meets Tohru Honda at his doorstep, he is polite and they become good friends. On this same night, Shigure and him find Tohru exhausted, coming home from work and climbing into her tent. They offer her to stay and live with them which she accepts. The next day, Tohru finds out about the Sohma Curse. She then becomes the only person outside of the Sohma to know of their secret.Episode 1 Before Summer Vacation During Summer Vacation 'Sorta Cinderella' Play He played the Fairy Godmother in the "Sorta Cinderella". After Summer Vacation When Tohru falls from a cliff and is hospitalised, after some encouragement, Yuki finds Kyo at home and consequently beats him up about not going to see Tohru in hospital, how Yuki wanted to be Kyo and about how much he really made Tohru happy. Yuki moves on to college. He gives Machi the key to his dorm room. When she rejected it, he jokingly attempted to throw it out of the window. This got Machi to be flustered and accepted the key, embarrassingly. He visited the house he stayed in with Shugure, Kyo and Tohru. He met Tohru and recalls the memories they share together. Afterwards, he thanked Tohru for what she done for the Sohma family. He narrates the epilogue and farewell speech: "I won't be able to hear it, right? But, I am happy. To struggle on alone until now, I am happy. I was weak, although I could not relate well with others, I wanted to be loeved. I wanted to be needed. I only wished. And you appeared, before me. And granted my wish, my desire, graciously. You taught it. You reward me. Therefore, in this way, now "here", I can stand. You made me "a human". You raised me as "a human". You to me, existed as a mother. ... I hear that all the others think the same: your existence was kindness. ... Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tohru"Chapter 136 The Three Musketeers Arc Fruits Basket Another Yuki is also seen in a memory flashback as silhouettes with Tohru, Kyo, Machi, Hajime's unknown younger brother as Mutsuki played with Hajime when they were younger. The Rat of the Zodiac Yuki is cursed by the spirit of the rat of the zodiac. S1E16-2001 (126).png|Yuki in his rat form from 2001 version. EP02 2019 - Yuki Rat.png|Yuki in his rat form from 2019 version. Trivia *Yuki is known for his bad cooking; Shigure once begged him not to cook. *Despite not being a morning person, Yuki is a far better fighter when he's half asleep. *He has a secret vegetable garden near Shigure's house (Tohru and Kyo being the only other people who know about it). *Saki points out that Kyo and Yuki's great dislike for each other is similar to a cat and mouse (especially since they are the zodiacs of the cat and the rat). Navigation Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Males Category:Sohmas Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Fathers Category:Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc Characters